


nervous

by ohoholyshit (stepaknee)



Series: forever [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepaknee/pseuds/ohoholyshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is nervous and Kuroo just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned they liked scent marking and I like scent marking and that doodle by [haikyuun](http://haikyuun.tumblr.com/post/100487425389/its-not-really-obvious-omegaverse-but) from a year ago is just such a good idea so I was like heck yes alright here we go. Obviously some stuff is different from what cosu said in the explanation but here it is -jazz hands-

He was nervous. Kuroo could tell by the tense muscles and especially by the way he held his hands.

It had taken a while for him to notice that particular quirk of his boyfriend’s, but once he had, he noticed it immediately in nearly every situation. Chances were, if Tsukishima was holding his hands with fingers linked in front of his groin, he was not comfortable with whatever situation he had been put in.

Any attempts to calm him had been met with a disapproving look, because he felt he had the right to worry even if it could do no good.

And he did have the right to worry. He had the right to feel whatever emotion he wanted. Kuroo just didn’t like seeing it and wanted to soothe the anxiety clearly written on the omega’s features. It was both his personal wish and instinct to do so, like a double whammy that made him itch to do anything to help.

He sighed, knowing it was a lost cause for now. Hopefully Tsukki would give up on his worry soon enough and let them talk it out. He was only in Tokyo for a few days, and Kuroo would rather not spend it watching the person he loved riddled with anxiety when they could be doing so many other things. 

Other things that were really productive, like cuddling all day long in pajamas on his couch or spending all day in bed together watching dumb movies. 

* * *

It was day two and they were still sitting in his apartment not even touching because every time he did Tsukishima got mildly huffy. He could take the hint from pursed lips and loud exhales through the nose. 

Kuroo knew he needed to get through to him in order to calm him down a bit. There was no way he enjoyed the anxiety, and it’s wasn’t like he should have to endure it. If there was something he could do to help, Kuroo would do it in a heartbeat.

“Tsukki, I know think you should be worried-” he narrowed his eyes, as if daring Kuroo to continue what he was saying, “-but you already done everything so there is no point in worrying at this point. What happens happens and I know the chances of you getting in are really high.” He rested his hands on Tsukishima’s knees, smiling gently at him in a way he hoped was reassuring.

He was worried about getting into his college of choice. More specifically, the university Kuroo was also attending in Tokyo, which if he got in would allow for them to live together.

It had taken a lot of convincing to get both families to agree to let them be roommates, but in the end, by some miracle, they had succeeded. Plans had already been tentatively made and a few play arguments had over who got what side of their bed or who would be making dinner.

The only thing left was for Tsukishima to get in.

The blonde took a deep breath but did not much else, his hands still folded in his lap.

This wasn’t working, unfortunately. 

There was one thing he knew would work and Tsukki might be a little mad about it but hey, as long as it got results and no one got hurt.

He lifted his hands to the sides of Tsukishima’s neck, massaging his thumbs into the area just behind his ears. His scent became stronger from the pressure on his glands and the omega looked at him with confusion.

“You want to scent mark each other? Right now?” His eyebrows were furrowed but Kuroo could feel the tense muscles in his shoulders loosen slightly. 

“Yeah, right now.” Kuroo smiled at him, and laughed a bit when Tsukki rolled his eyes. He felt the long slender fingers on his neck and then there was gentle pressure and he exhaled deeply at the feeling.

Their scent surrounded them and when he was sure it was enough, Kuroo grabbed his boyfriend and brought him into his lap, Tsukishima’s back facing him. He rubbed their necks together slightly, holding him tight as he all but melted into his arms.

“That is entirely unfair.” It sounded like he was close to pouting but didn’t have the energy or heart to actually be angry.

Kuroo grinned at the comment while continuing on his quest, hugging him close and nuzzling as best as he could in this position. His lips found the back of the pale neck in front of him and kissed up until he reached Tsukishima’s hairline, rubbing his hands slightly over his sides. “It’s not cheating if it works.”

He gave a loud huff before he said, “You’re using your alpha scent to calm me, which is _absolutely_ cheating.” His hand caught Kuroo’s and their fingers laced together, the alpha’s other palm resting on his hip.

“Mmm but we aren’t fighting  _and_  I’m not really using it to my advantage.” Tsukishima’s body moved as he gave a dramatic sigh before turning in his arms so they were facing each other. 

Kuroo smiled smug-ly at his own logic before pressing their lips together softly. Tsukki’s lips were always fairly soft, but today they were a bit raw from where he had been biting them. He pulled back slowly, his breath brushing over Tsukishima’s face. 

“Besides,” he whispered, “it worked.”

Tsukki instigated the kiss this time, but with more pressure than the one before. It was still light, their lips touching for only a moment but the gesture was repeated again and again. When they finally moved from pecks to something deeper, he hummed his contentment against his alpha’s lips.

“Thank you,” he said when they finally broke apart.

 Kuroo smiled and mumbled an answer back before leaning back in.

* * *

He got accepted. _He had gotten accepted._

Tsukki was going to be at the same university as him. They were going to **live** together, and even though the apartment they planned to rent was rather shabby and small, the fact he got to come home to his boyfriend every night…

He was ecstatic. Best of all, his boyfriend had waited to be in person to tell him the news.

“I told you! I told you that you did well but you didn’t believe me.” Kuroo was smiling, holding Tsukishima’s face in his hands, leaning his body towards him. The blonde’s thinner arms were surrounding him, and just being held by his boyfriend felt amazing. The genuine smile on his face made everything so much better.

“I **knew** I did well, I just didn’t know if that was enough.” He said as Kuroo placed kisses on his face. He brushed his lips over Tsukishima’s cheek bones, occasionally putting enough pressure to give him a kiss but otherwise just running over the skin. 

“Well **I** knew you’d get in.” He mumbled, moving his hands to rest on the others hips. He brought them closer and kissed him slowly, moving his lips against Tsukishima’s. 

“Mhmm, sure. If you already knew I’d get in, why did you scream when I told you?” He said after they parted, a smirk on his face. Kuroo tried to frown at that, but was unable to keep it up.

“Look, I’m just excited okay!” He rested his forehead against the omegas, looking at his face and unable to suppress his smile. 

“You were doubting it just as much as I was, admit it.”  Kuroo groaned before nuzzling his face against the other and pushing him against his chest. 

“If you don’t shut up and celebrate with me I’m going to scent you again until you stop.” He said, the threat clearly a valid one.

“Cheater.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm being honest, I was hoping this would come out very different than the way it did, but all attempts to change the tone failed.


End file.
